I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Nor of Kiamo Ko
Summary: He just wants to hold her, to make everything in this world and the next okay for her... but all he can do is watch her sleep. Hairspray. Peaweed. Oneshot songfic. Please R&R. Musicalverse.


**A/N: I don't own Hairspray, the lyrics to this song (however much I absolutely adore it), or Aerosmith. And, just to get it out of the way, I don't own the Yankees, either. :P**

**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

**By Nor of Kiamo Ko**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

"Shh, baby, I'm here, you're okay… just sleep, I'm here…" She smiled and snuggled into his chest in her sleep, and he sighed. It was a sigh born out of sadness for her, out of sadness for how many times she had shuddered and whimpered in her sleep that night. Every time she stirred, he would whisper reassuring words in her ear, and the sound of his voice seemed to comfort her.

He was exhausted, but he didn't care. Losing a little sleep was worth being able to ease her pain.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He swore if that she-wolf wasn't the woman who had brought the girl he loved so much into the world, he would make her suffer the pain she had made her daughter feel. That night Penny had knocked on his door with her face bruised and her eyes swollen from crying, sobbing about how her mother had thrown her out of the house. He had made her lie down and try to sleep, but she wouldn't, so he had offered to stay with her and hold her while she slept.

He hated that he was, however indirectly, the one causing her all this grief…

"Seaweed." She whispered his name in her sleep and clutched him to her tightly.

…but he loved being the man who soothed her.

_And even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Suddenly she was whining like a frightened puppy and tossing wildly. He was close enough to her to feel her heart thumping, and he kissed her lips gently. "I'm still here, princess, I'm still here, just sleep..." _What on Earth are you dreaming that's making you so scared? _He shuddered internally just thinking about the possibilities, and he softly kissed both of her bruised cheeks.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_And wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you, in this moment,_

_Forever, forever and ever_

Even though he was giving her the lightest of kisses, her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him through sleepy, disoriented eyes.

"Seaweed?" she muttered, confused.

"I'm here, baby." He stroked her hair with one hand without losing his grip on her.

"I know," she yawned, a hint of a smile playing on her face. "Why are you awake?"

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"I was watching you sleep."

She looked pleased and yawned again, laying her head on his chest. "Okay," she murmured.

"Are you gonna be okay now?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Good."

She eventually went back to sleep, each breath even and soft, her heartbeat slow. Occasionally she sighed contentedly in her sleep, but she didn't cry or wake up again.

But he still stayed awake to watch her.

_And even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Cause I miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

* * *

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be here with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay with you in this moment_

_For the rest of time_

* * *

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I miss you, babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**A/N: All right, guys, this was my first songfic. What do you think?**


End file.
